A variety of treatments exists for dilating or removing atherosclerotic plaque in blood vessels. The use of an angioplasty balloon catheter is common in the art as a minimally invasive treatment to enlarge a stenotic or diseased blood vessel. When applied to the arteries of the heart, this treatment is known as percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty, or PTCA. To provide radial support to the treated vessel in order to prolong the positive effects of PTCA, a stent may be implanted in conjunction with the procedure.
Thrombectomy is a minimally invasive technique for removal of an entire thrombus or a sufficient portion of the thrombus to enlarge the stenotic or diseased blood vessel and may be accomplished instead of a PTCA procedure. Atherectomy is another well-known minimally invasive procedure that mechanically cuts or abrades a stenosis within the diseased portion of the vessel. Alternatively, ablation therapies use laser or RF signals to superheat or vaporize a thrombus within the vessel. Emboli loosened during such procedures may be removed from the patient through the catheter.
During each of these procedures, there is a risk that emboli dislodged by the procedure will migrate through the circulatory system and cause ischaemic events, such as infarction or stroke. Thus, practitioners have approached prevention of escaped emboli through use of occlusion devices, filters, lysing, and aspiration techniques. For example, it is known to remove the embolic material by suction through an aspiration lumen in the treatment catheter or by capturing emboli in a filter or occlusion device positioned distal of the treatment area.